My Whole World
by tellMeyourFantasy
Summary: Eve/Matt/Ted one shot hope ya like it !


Matt Hardy and Eve Torres walked into the beautifully lit restaurant of Phoenix located in Chicago Illinois where Smackdown! was currently taping. Matt and Eve were like the inseparable couple. Of course they had their tiffs but they were much in love.  
Matt's P.O.V  
…. "Matt I love you with all my heart but … it's over" Eve said as she could slowly feel her heart breaking.  
"Why?" I answered near tears.  
"Look I'm sorry but I'm in love with Ted Dibiase".  
"What the fuck! You're leaving me for him! I give you everything I had to be with you and this is what I get. Let me guess you were cheating" I practically screamed.

…..

"Answer me"  
"Yes" she said in a faint whisper.  
"Get Out"  
And with that she left. Yup I let Eve Marie Torres walk out of my life.  
No Ones P.O.V

2 years later

She was happy. Eve Torres was officially happy. She was just transferred to Smackdown! And she was getting married! Who knew? She was the #1 contender for the Divas championship. God, things couldn't be any better.  
But who ever knew that seeing one person who brightened your whole life turn your whole day upside down. Eve walked to her locker-room about to get ready for her match against Natalya. She turned a corner a there he was just standing there dawning down on her.

_Matt Hardy_

"I'm sorry, excuse me miss"

What the fuck? Did he just call me miss, did I hurt him that bad.

"Miss?" I said with a hurtful expression

"Ummm yes I'm sorry I don't recognize you." He answered with a straight face

"Oh ok."

I'm so not understanding what just happened. I just stood there thinking what to do. There's only one person who would know. Jeff Hardy.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." a female voice said. I walked in and there sat Jeff with his girlfriend Mickie.

"Can I help you" he blurted in a rude manner.

"Not trying to be nosey or anything but what happened to Matt?"

"Ok I'll tell you even though I don't want to because you hurt him bad and this was a month ago after the breakup so he wasn't over you yet. Matt was in a car accident two years ago"

_Matt Hardy was driving along the slow highway on a rainy night. He just needed to get away from everything just to go somewhere away from everyone and clear his mind. As of lately, his dad was getting ready to undergo surgery; he was losing a few of his latest matches which is going to result in him dropping his ECW championship soon and not to mention he still wasn't over Eve Marie Torres._

_God, how he missed her so much; when they first met you could just feel the attraction between the two now its way different. When she's with Ted she acts like she doesn't know him. If Matt knew how their love was going to end, he wouldn't have fallen in love with her from the start because of how its easting him whole. He would have done anything to take her back but she just left him so torn apart._

_He never took the picture down from the dashboard of the couple at a night club in San Diego. It was their very first picture together he just stared at it; suddenly the beat of snapped him out his thoughts. Lita. Her, Matt, Jeff and Edge all made up so their all best of friends now, even though she dates Punk._

"_Hey Amy" Matt answered gloomily_

"_Hey Matt, what's wrong you sound a little upset?"_

_Matt didn't even get to reply as he watched a Mack truck beside him lose control_

"_Matt?" Amy said worrily._

_He still didn't respond as the side of the truck collided with Matt's car and flipped over._

**Present Day**

"When Micks, I, Edge, Lita and Punk arrived at the hospital the doctor told me he had amnesia. A few days later Mickie asked Matt what was the very last thing he remembered and he said losing his U.S title and going home. Eve, that was three years ago". By then Jeff was feeling sorry all over again

"So that means he doesn't remember meeting and or dating me?"

"Yes"

"Oh My goodness" was all I could say, after that I just left. I was beyond livid I know I had no reason to be mad about it I was just highly upset about the fact that he can't remember. I really want him to remember us but at the same time I don't want to hurt him all over again.

I have to come up with a plan.

Think; Think; I've got it!

Matt's P.O.V

I walked in my locker room to get ready for my number 1 contender match against Evan Bourne. I hope I get to earn **my **ECW championship back. I walked in and on my TV a strange video was playing.

"_Omg! Were in beautiful Cancun!" _A very familiar female voice said. I sat down and listened intently.

"_Here we have the two lovebirds Mickie and Jeff". _Pointing the camera to the backseat. "_You guys should stop flirting and just go out"._

"_Shut up" _Mickieand Jeff said at the same time slightly embarrassed.

"_Shan! How you and Ash holding up back there?"_ Pointing camera to the farthest backseat

"_Well other than it smelling like feet which by the way somebody's feet stink. Its awesomeness!"_ Shannon replied sarcastically as Ashley just rolled her eyes.

"_Well don't get your panties in a bunch. Matt where are we going first?"_

"_I guess we're going to go to the water park because its 12 and we can't check into the hotel until 4"._

"_Ok then"._ Eve turned the camera towards her. _"This is Eve Torres signing off"._

"That was a year ago" A female voice startled me.

She walked out from the bathroom. Long brunette hair in perfect tussled curls. Hourglass figure in a short blue mini dress with sapphire heels to top it off. She was beautiful.

I got up and slowly walked toward her.

"I don't know who you are". I said in utter confusion.

"I know, I understand I talked to your brother he told me everything". She said looking sad.

"Well since you know what happened to me. Mind telling me who you are"?

"I am Eve Marie Torres. We met two years ago in a nightclub with some friends. We had one too many drinks and one thing led to another. The next morning we both fell in love with each other and figured we should be together. Our relationship was beyond amazing. Until me...I…I cheated on you I fell for another guy and was sneaking around with him behind your back. I had realized what I was doing and I didn't want to keep sneaking around behind your back so I came clean and told you but I wanted Ted".

I didn't know what to say I just stood there and looked at her. This beautiful woman tore my heart up like that.

"Eve, I just don't even know what to say to be honest I think you rekindled my memory because I specifically do remember going to a restaurant and being with someone like you. But it feels like a big blur. Kind of like it happened but it never did" I said trying to remember the night at the club.

"Can you at least try to remember something?

"Umm. It was kind of dark; I believe we were in Chicago. We were eating and something…._someone _came and interrupted out date. Tom _no, _Ty _no,_ Ted. Yes you left me for Ted. So my question is Eve, why are you here?"

"Good question but to be honest I don't know the answer. When I walked past you earlier and you didn't know who I was I was beyond in disbelief. It made me rethink what I did to you and how much you showed me you loved me, you gave me anything I wanted and treated me like I was your life. I feel so bad about what happened but I do want you to know I really really do love you Matt."

"Look Eve I can't say I do love you because my love for you was then and I'm pretty sure that I had a strong scorned hate for you."

"I called off the wedding between me and Ted earlier for you."

_**Earlier**_

_**Eve's p.o.v**_

_I have to leave Ted, after what happened with Matt I don't think I can marry him knowing that I love another man. I thought to myself in frustration._

_I sat in Ted's locker room and waited for him to finish his match._

_Abruptly Ted cheerily came in._

"_Eve babe me and Cody did it were the new tag champs!" He said in the best mood I've seen him in in a long time._

"_Umm yea congrats baby" I said gloomily_

"_What's wrong?"_

_I slid my engagement ring off my finger and put it in his open palm._

"_Ted I can't marry you"_

"_What why?"_

"_I...I love…I just don't love you anymore" I said tears streaming down my face. I cupped Ted's face in my hand and kissed him one last time."Good-bye Ted" I whispered weakly. And left._

**Present day**

"You called off your own wedding because of me?"

"Matt I love you I really do. Please just give me another chance."

……..

"Come here" I silently said to her. And I kissed her.

"I guess. Eve I do love you."

**7 years later**

**No Ones p.o.v**

"Mommy, Mommy Mommy umm, when are Uncle Jeffy and Auntie Mickie going to come with my cousins?" Aaliyah said looking just like her mommy. She had dark brunette hair up in two pigtails and big brown eyes like her father.

"Yes sweetie just be patient" Eve smiled down at her eager daughter.

"Awwwww! Ok."

"Where's my princess at!" Matt burst into the room

"I'm right here daddy!" Aaliyah screamed

And they started goofing off with each other. Eve just sat back and watched and reminisced of how she'd won the man of her dreams and gave birth to the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Were home!" Came in a happy Jeff Hardy followed by his two kids Maddie and Dylan and his beautiful wife Mickie.

"Ha you wish you were home!" Eve said to her brother-in-law.

"Hey can't a guy dream?" Jeff said with disappointment in his face.

"Crybaby" Mickie said and rolled her eyes.

"No fair you used my line. I said that when I ate your chips! Go get your own line." Jeff said in angerment.

"You bi-polar person, with your changing emotions and whatnot." Matt said entertained to his younger brother.

"Awww man" Jeff said sadly and plopped on the couch.

"You guys made Uncle Jeffy sad!" Aaliyah said pouncing on Jeff and kneeing him right in the boys.

Pretty soon the other two children jumped on 'Uncle Jeffy' as Mickie Matt and Eve stood and watched.

"And you guys aren't going to help me!" Jeff said screaming.

All they did was laugh and laugh.


End file.
